17 Otra Vez
by xXxMilaGrOsxXx
Summary: Santana Lopez una adolescente con futuro prometedor. Pero un engaño la llevo a decidir entre el amor y su carrera. En la actualidad, Santana, tiene 33 años, quejándose de que su vida pudo ser diferente si hubiera elegido...
1. Decisiones Para Un Futuro intro

17 Otra vez:

Bueno se me vino una idea de combinar 17 Again esa película donde sale Zac Efron…pues quise hacer una historia asi, basado en brittana.

telly/./c/o/m/6625N-˃ este es el link donde hice una especie de trailer . **Quitenle los "/" menos el ultimo.**

**Por cierto, les pedirían que lo vean en pantalla completa porque agregue anotaciones en la inferior del video y pues no se nota cuando lo ven en pequeño.**

Para ser franca es la primera vez que hago un video ..xD  
obvio se nota porque nose editar..si se que se rien de mi …pero lo intente, aparte no tengo programas buenos para editar. En fin, solo les pido que dejen sus comentarios para ver si les agrada la idea..recibo cualquier tipo de comentario….. :D

También tengo otro fanfic : un amor para recordar pero no he podido continuarlo…nose porque.  
y sobre "Quisiera acordarme de ti" creo que lo dejare en One-Shot…tengo escribo el segundo capitulo pero creo que malograría la historia. T-T

la historia estoy que la escribo recién, pero quise darles un adelanto. El primer capítulo se llamara…

* * *

"**Decisiones para un futuro" cap1**

**Santana López - 1979**

Siempre me ha encantado practicar antes de un partido de basquetbol, sobre todo debo esforzarme más en este; prácticamente mi futuro depende de este juego…

-López, deja algo para el partido- escuche decir a la entrenadora Beiste.

-solo estoy calentando un poco, quiero estar en forma.- dije sonriendo.

-acabo de hablar con el cazatalentos vendrá en la tarde, si demuestras de todo lo que eres capaz. Te ofrecerá la beca, un futuro prometedor en la universidad y tendrás al mundo a tus pies.-dijo al mismo momento que me ofreció una toalla.

-gracias, entrenadora-mencione mientras me limpiaba con la toalla.

Tenía mucha razón la entrenadora, de verdad ella me ayudo demasiado. Me apoyo en mi relación con brittany, con mis padres cuando se enteraron de mi relación y pues ahora la beca, ella, es como una madre mas para mí.

-vamos, chicas, agrúpense para la fotografía- menciono el fotógrafo ya una vez instalado en el gimnasio.

-esperen, aun no podemos tomarnos la fotografía falta Rachel - al parecer era la única que noto su ausencia

-y qué? Es tan solo la aguatera! – dijo Marissa burlándose de ella.

-aun así. Ella es parte del equipo, Von Bleicken.- le dije molesta. Y le lancé el balón.

-lo siento, perdonen mi retraso. Qué clase de persona seria si abandonara a mi equipo.-pude observar como Rachel entro y tropezó dándose un tremendo golpe.

-miren chicas…llego el hobbit - intervino otra vez Marissa.

-bueno...yo…-decía Rachel.

-ya no importa- interrumpí a Rachel y la lleve a un lado del gimnasio.- escucha Rachel eres mi amiga y siempre te protegeré, pero si te presentas con esta ropa no puedo hacer nada.- mencione.

-a ver López, que tal si Berry y tú se acercan para la foto.- menciono la entrenadora.

-denle el cartel a la bajita-menciono el fotógrafo refiriéndose a Rachel.- sonrían señoritas este foto quedara en la historia. 3 2 1- sonríe como nunca nada podía salir mal.

* * *

**Sé que fue muy corto pero cuando avance gran parte de la historia actualizare mas seguido. Y bueno si no les gusta y creen que escribo pésimo…háganmelo saber no quiero hacer el ridículo.. :P  
**


	2. Decisiones Para Un Futuro II

**melissa197: gracias por comentar espero te guste el episodio aunque es muy corto el proximo sera un poco mas grande :D**

**MarisaParedes: sobre eso. Iba a pasarlo como si su sexualidad fuera de lo mas normal para la epoca, pero, ahora que me das mas ideas. Colocare Flashback de como santana la paso en la secundaria antes de estar con britt. Gracias por las ideas. te quiero :D**

**Vero: **** bueno si a mi tambien me encanta la historia, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. :D**

**karley197: gracias por comentar. me gusta que la gente me de sus opiniones al respecto :P **

**ThityLoveGlee: Por ahora solo dire... "Que el amor lo puede TODO" ..xD okno. Aunque hare un flashback del como britt quedo embarazada. **

**Guest: gracias de verdad me esforcé con el video. espero que te gusta .**

en un par de dias subo el siguiente capitulo :

* * *

Ya una vez preparada para el partido. Las porristas de Sue hacían una presentación, debía admitirlo han mejorado bastante. No aguante mas e intervine en la coreografía, me la sabia de memoria; además me encanta bailar sobre todo por brittany bailamos todo tiempo en su habitación. Al finalizar la presentación observe a Rachel que seguía bailando.

- Hey, López, tenemos un partido. No te canses- musito la entrenadora un poco seria. Y me dirigí a Rachel.

- Sabes que me gusta bailar- le dije a Rachel.- Aparte nunca esta demás fastidiar a la entrenadora.

-Siempre te sale genial- respondió.

-Mira- mencione con mi mirada a la entrada del gimnasio- quien será esa señorita, tan hermosa.- le sonreí y observe que movió su mano en forma de saludo.

-No lo sé- me dijo Rachel de forma sarcástica.

-Es mi novia, la chica más maravillosa del mundo- dije sonriendo. Me acerque a brittany rápido.

-Hola, san - menciono Britt, aunque note un poco raro su tono de voz.

-Hola Britt- la abrace y le di una vuelta- Que bueno que estés aquí, estaba nerviosa pensé que no vendrías por el compromiso que tenias. Pero ya no importa tengo a mi amuleto de la suerte, aqui – toque su nariz,

-Sí.-dijo preocupada.

-Está todo bien?-le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos, los cuales me encantan por cierto.

-Sí…-

-En serio?- recalque de nuevo para me lo dijera.

-En serio- a firmo de nuevo.

-López- me llamo la entrenadora Beiste.

- Me llama la entrenadora, disculpa- le di un suave beso en la mejilla, avance unos pasos rumbo al equipo, pero me di la vuelta y le lancé un beso volado en como si lanzara una canasta. Sin embargo, la note aun preocupada…y me acerque de nuevo.

- Vamos cuéntame que sucede, confía en mí?-dije enfrente de ella.

-Bueno…yo….ya lo hablaremos luego- dijo Britt

-No, dímelo ahora-mencione

-El partido es importante para ti, anda disfrútalo. Yo estaré animándote -

-No podre disfrutarlo si no me dices lo que ocurre- dije y la tome de las manos.

-Está bien…- dijo resignada.

Después de esos breves segundos que sentí que fueran horas, no podía creerlo. Entre al campo de basquetbol muy perdida. Me sentía confundida, pase mis manos por mi rostro…tratando de concentrarme y sonó pito que daba inicio a partido.

Recibí el pase de Marissa, escuche como toda la multitud gritaba emocionado. Avancé con el balón hasta que una del equipo contrario me marco, me detuve por un momento ahí…todo recorría en cámara lenta mire hacia las gradas y los alumnos tanto como los padres estaban emocionados. Luego mire hacia mi compañera de equipo…

-Pasa el balón- gritaba

-Que estás haciendo, reacciona?- dijo la entrenadora cuando la mire.

Mire al cazatalentos y tan solo se veía confundido del porque estaba en misma posición rebotando el balón. Y por ultimo observe a Britt dirigirse a la salida, ella, me miro triste y se fue. No hice otra cosa más que tirar el balón, ya había hecho mi elección y no había marcha atrás. La seguí hasta el pasillo…

-Britt,…. Espera….Britt- dije ya enfrente de ella.-Por que te vas?- pregunte y tome su mano.

-San, que haces aquí? Regresa al partido-

-No, juntas saldremos delante de acuerdo. Te amo y no te dejare sola en esto. - mencione tratando de que entendiera.

-El partido es más importante. Regresa …tienes que..-

-Escucha, no quiero la beca. Te quiero a ti y al bebé - la interrumpí.

-Estás loca...por eso no quería decirte nada-dijo Britt tratando de irse.

La detuve depositando un suave beso en sus labios. Trato de hablar de nuevo, pero la seguí besando hasta que me correspondía el beso. La cargue y le di vueltas, sabia cuanto le encantaba que hiciera, ya que una vez me dijo que se sentía volar. Mi mente no ocupo otro pensamiento más que ese, de un futuro con mi familia. Sabía que había decepcionado a la entrenadora, pero Britt y nuestro bebe es lo más importante ahora. O al menos eso era.

* * *

**ahora que ya lo leyeron quisiera pedirles ayuda, a quien podria colocar como la mejor amiga de britt que la ayuda con el divorcio...para los que vieron la peli se llamaba Naomi...sugerencia...por cierto no puede ser quinn. :D **


	3. Tú no pero el hijo de otro sí

**BelleBerryD: gracia por comentar y ya considere tus opciones de la amiga de britt :D **

**Riveragron20: que bueno que te guste la historia, espero no defraudarte con este episodio :P**

**black star: anotado. Que disfrutes el episodio :) **

**brittanazone: kitty no lo habia pensado..xD anotado **

**brittanaYoung: jajaj ya lo obtuvo...espero te guste el capitulo ;)**

**ThityLoveGlee: Gracias por comentar otra vez :D si habra Faberry!... espero te guste el cap.**

**Guest: Si quinn sera la directora Sexy.. x) anotado tu sugerencia.**

**RoseWeasleey: hey hola :P que bueno que te guste...anotado a kurt...**

bueno la votacion quedo asi:

1.-Kitty 4 votos

2.-Mercedes y Tina 3 votos

3.-kurt 2 votos

4.-Harmony y Marley 1voto

**bueno considere tambien los votos de otra pagina donde subo el fanfic...asi que es obvio que la ganadora es kitty.**

**Perdon por la demora, en realidad no me habia acordado en actualizar hasta que ayer pasaron la pelicula en la tv..xD **

**Les dejo el capitulo :D espero lo disfruten **

* * *

**"Tú No Pero El Hijo de Otro si" cap2**

**Santana López – hoy en la actualidad 2012**

Otro día mas de trabajo, todo es rutinario…suena la alarma, me levanto, tomo una ducha, me pongo mi sastre, desayuno..y al trabajo.

-Gracias, por todo. Sobre todo dejarme vivir contigo, Rachel.- mencione mientras desayunaba cereal.

-Oh, no hay ningún problema. Tú siempre me ayudaste recuerdas- decía ella- Más cereal?

-No, gracias- respondí.- Ya debo salir para el trabajo.

-Santana…se que estas pasando por una situación muy dura. Pero, encuentra el lado positivo que Brittany te echara de la casa…te ha hecho más independiente. O que tus hijas no te hablen - solo levante la ceja esperando su respuesta.- okey, no hay nada positiva.

-Sí, no hay nada. – Dije sin ánimos.- tengo ir al trabajo, adiós.

-Pero hoy te ascienden en el trabajo, no?-

-Es cierto, hoy tiene que cambiar todo para mí- cogí mi cartera y me retire rumbo al trabajo.

-Te quiero- escuche por parte de Rachel.

* * *

Tome asiento entre mis demás compañeros (en realidad somos más mujeres que hombres) y me digne a escuchar…

-como todos saben, hoy, anunciaremos al nuevo gerente. Llevo más de 2 grandes años productivos y todos suelen preguntarme "lo que hay que tener para ser gerente". Y eso es liderazgo- menciono, yo solo sonreía- valor, integridad y sobre todo gran dedicación a la empresa. Así que en hora buena santana- escuche, estaba por pararme, cuando el continuo hablando.- por favor, santana apártate para que pueda felicitar a Wendy, nuestra nueva gerente!-.

No podía creerlo, todos se emocionaron. Con ese anuncio se había dado por terminada la reunión. Me acerque a Roger y note su mirada pervertida dirigida a cada una de las chicas que salía.

-Santana, que tal?-menciono, él, era muy tonto o enserio no nota que estoy molesta.

-Me estas alguna especie de broma o algo?- alce la ceja- Wendy lleva dos meses en la empresa y yo tengo aquí 16 años. Sabes que necesito el ascenso. Tengo una familia y sin mencionar que vendo más que todas las personas que trabajan aquí.

-Tranquila-se me acerco- debes tomarlo como un cumplido. Es como que te dijera "Santana, eres muy valiosa como para ascender". Tu mi amiga debes sentirte orgullosa de trabajar con nosotros.

- Eres un imbe….-me vi interrumpida por el sonido de su celular. No me importaba si me despedía no podía contener mi furia.

-Hola, amigo…no, no estoy ocupado. Claro que sí!- escuchaba no aguante mas y le quite tu handsfree y lo estampe contra la pared. Observe su expresión estaba aterrado.

Salí de aquella sala, tome el ascensor. Sabía que después de eso ya no podía volver más. Creí que no podría empeorar hasta que subió el grupo de chicas huecas alardeando sobre el nuevo puesto de Wendy.

-Aun no puedo creerlo.- decía Wendy con una sonrisa estúpida.

-Wendy, tú te has esforzado.- intervino Megan.- no faltaba más porque vamos a celebrarlo con una gran fiesta. Wendy, Wendy, Wendy!.- gritaban las huecas.

* * *

Iba rumbo a la secundaria de mis hijas al mismo que iba cuando tenía su edad. Al entrar al gimnasio note un balón de básquet en el medio del campo. Lo tome entre mi manos y a mi mente se vino un montón de recuerdos. Luego deje el balón a un lado del campo y al retirarme del gimnasio pase por un estante donde se encontraba la foto del equipo de básquet. Y sentí la presencia de alguien…

-Santana López- solo observe a un viejito, que tenia ropa de conserje.

-Disculpe, nos conocemos?- me dirigí a él tratando de hacer memoria.

-No- dijo al negar con su cabeza. – Pero, yo a ti si.

-Ah, claro- dije muy curiosa.

-Sí, destacabas en la secundaria con un gran potencial para el basquetbol. Tarde o temprano todos vuelven a la secundaria, observan las fotos donde según ustedes creían que la vida era más sencilla.

-Claro que era más sencilla. - no dude ni un segundo decirlo. -Cero preocupaciones. Era un lugar seguro donde nunca te faltaba nada. Creí que tendría todo al salir de aquí.- recordé la beca

-Que dirías si pudieras regresar a esos días de gloria donde lo único que hacías era divertirte?-pregunto.

-eso eso sería maravilloso- dije deseándolo.

-Estás segura? - inquirió, entonces el timbre sonó.- Sin importar en que cambie?

-Por supuesto – finalice, ya nada podía estar peor.

-Mamá?- reconocí esa voz y voltee a ver a mi hija sonriendo.

-Hola, señora López.- dijo su grupo de amigas.

-Buenas, señoritas.- asentí.

-Que estás haciendo aquí? – dijo Sugar, parecía un poco molesta por mi presencia.

-Yo estaba hablando con…-gire mi cuerpo pero no había nadie.- No importa…he salido temprano del trabajo- no podía decir acabo de ser despedida y venia verte.-Y quiero pasar tiempo contigo - sonreí

-Juntas?...porque?- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Ve a buscar a tu hermana, por favor?- volteé y busque con mi mirada aquel anciano con él había hablado.

* * *

-desean algo más?- pregunto la mesera.

-no, gracias-dije amable. Y ella paso a retirarse

Observe a Sugar retirar la cereza de su helado con enojo. No entiendo que le estaba pasando siempre ha sido muy alegre, pero ahora era esta muy enojada.

-Que te pasa Sugar, cariño? Ya no te gusta los helados- le mencione confundida- Además siempre veníamos aquí por tu cumpleaños. Vamos el de chocolate es tu favorito.

-Sí, cuando tenía 8 años y mi favorito es de fresa- dijo y se coloco sus audífonos. Al parecer ya no quería hablar conmigo.

-A ver, mi pequeña Marley.- ella aparto la vista de su PSP – Como vas en el equipo de básquet ya va empezar la temporada?.

-Si ya empieza- menciono volviendo la vista a su dichoso aparato prácticamente me ignoro.

- Que te parece si practicamos un día de estos?-pregunte, a lo cual ella solo asentía.-

- Claro.- dijo cortante.

-bien. Que tal mañana? Así podrías conseguir una beca para la universidad con lo bien que vas en el equipo-

- Claro- dijo esto último mirándome por fin. Extendí mis brazos para abrazarla, pero, ella me miro confundida.

-han aceptado a Sugar en Yale.-menciono para cambiar de tema.

-Sugar, eso es maravilloso.- le dije. Aunque ella no me escucho porque tenía puesto los audífonos.- podrías bajarle el volumen a tu música- movía mi mano frente a su rostro. Tome los dichosos audífonos para llegar al reproductor y me di con la sorpresa de que no estaban conectados. Levante la ceja esperando una respuesta por parte de Sugar.

* * *

La salida con mis hijas no salió como yo lo esperaba. El camino a casa fue incomodo no entendía que hacia mal, yo intento acercarme a ellas pero parece que no quieren saber nada de mí.

-Llegamos. Fue muy ameno pasar la tarde con ustedes. - dije mientras baje del auto. Sugar y Marley bajaron, se fueron prácticamente corriendo. Ni si quiera se despidieron- Nos vemos mañana. Las amo. Me encanto hablar con ustedes- alce la voz para que me oyeran.

Estaba a punto de irme hasta que vi que un árbol fue derrumbado en mi jardín. Entre y observe una gran máquina al lado de Britt.

-Que te pasa porque tiras todos los arboles?.- grite por tremenda bulla de la maquina esa.- podrías al menos hablarme?- ella por fin me observo y apago la maquina

-De que quieres que hablemos?- menciono enojada – te equivocaste en elegirme, recuerdas?.-pasaron unos minutos incómodos y continuo hablando- Si tanto te interesa lo renovare para que mis clientes puedan ver mi talento y pondré un pequeño salón de baile.

-Yo trabaje en este jardín. No puedes, el divorcio es hasta dentro de 2 semanas, no tienes derecho.- dije molesta porque ni si quiera me consultó.

-Que no tengo derecho. Estuve aguantándote los últimos 13 años de mi vida. Diciendo que si hubieras conseguido la beca tendrías un mejor futuro. No entiendo cuando cambiaste. Nunca terminaste la parrilla o aquella hamaca.-me señalo

-Ponte en mi lugar, estoy totalmente decepcionada de mi misma.- mencione molesta- Tendríamos mejores cosas para nosotras si hubiera conseguido la beca..

- Ahí está el tema de la beca de nuevo, ya supéralo.-dijo esta vez gritando-Yo no te retuve a conseguir tu dichosa beca.-al escuchar esto mi enojo ya no podía ser contenido.

- Tú no pero el hijo de otro si.- solté

- Yo no te pedí que nos casáramos- dijo Britt con la voz entrecortada.

-Pero lo hice- dije aun enojada.

-Pues ya no te necesito, ya no necesito ningún otro favor de tu parte.- trato de no soltar ninguna lagrima pero no pudo.

-Britt, lo siento de verdad.- trate de acercarme a ella. De verdad la había lastimado, nunca habíamos tocado el tema de Sugar porque le causa mucho dolor a Brittany.

-Ya no digas nada más. Solo quiero que firmes el divorcio. Te veré en el juicio, de acuerdo?-

-Brittany, hola-menciono la amiga de brittany interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

-Kitty, que bueno que hayas venido- Britt fue corriendo a abrazarla.

-Claro, qué clase de madrina seria si te dejara sola en tu divorcio.- menciono su molestosa amiga. Siempre me ha odiado, sin ningún motivo y sin contar las veces que me dijo que me divorciara de ella. Que alguien más podría darle lo que se merece. Y ya lo había conseguido estoy a tan solo semanas de divorciarme de Britt.

Ellas entraron a la casa y me dejaron solo en el jardín. Ni siquiera tuve un adiós por parte de Brittany. Me dirigí al auto cansada de pasar por la misma situación cada vez que retornaba a casa. Como llegamos a esto, si al principio creía que no podía ser peor, me equivoque.

_**Flashback (casilleros de McKinley)**_

_-Hey Britt-Britt. __Que tal tus clases?- pregunte a un lado de ella. Contemplando su hermoso rostro._

_-Hola, Santy. Estoy bien he mejorado mucho con la ayuda de tu amiga Rachel.- dijo esto mirándome. Sus perfectos ojos azulados tenían un brillo hermoso- Por cierto, recibí otra carta.- menciono esta vez susurrando y mirando para ambos lados._

_-Así- dije sonriendo.-Que dice?-inquirí. _

_-Toma-y me acerco la hoja. Y la leí en voz baja._

"_Tu vida es importante para mí, más de lo que crees,  
por favor no me digas que nadie te quiere  
porque me lastimas inconscientemente,  
porque me daré cuenta que no ves lo que veo;  
porque tendré que volver a mirarte y decirte en silencio  
yo si te quiero!_

_Perdóname si no tengo el valor de tenerte  
o si no te miro de frente  
es que me ruboriza tu profunda mirada  
esa, que me habla de ti y tus secretos interminables  
esa, que oculta tus sentimientos  
y deja ver la claridad de tus palabras._

_Quiero seguir halagando tu persona  
porque eres la perfecta descripción del amor sincero,  
honesto y confiable,  
no quiero terminar enamorándome más  
de lo que ya puedo estar,  
pero mi corazón dice que ya es muy tarde para retroceder,  
te ha entregado pedazos de su vida  
retazos de dolores pasajeros y el amor incondicional  
que te puede decir con libertad._

_Te amo en silencio."_

_By: S. _

_-Acaso no es lindo, pero quisiera saber quién es?- dijo- Aunque tengo una liguera sospecha de quien podría ser?- ella solo me observo entrecerrando los ojos un poco._

_-Pues…-dije desviando mi mirada nerviosa- creo que es Sam_

_-Sam?- frunció el ceño.-Tú crees? _

_-Sí, bueno ya debo irme tengo clases de…ya sabes…eso- se me hacía difícil hablar en ese momento._

_-okey, adiós- escuche mientras me iba sin siquiera despedirme. _

_Porque simplemente no podía decir "Yo lo escribí para ti". Era la oportunidad perfecta para decírselo. Entre al salón y me senté justo al lado de Rachel._

_-Que ocurre te veo muy pensativa?- menciono preocupada._

_-Britt leyó la carta – dije _

_-Le dijiste- susurro _

_-No, soy tan estúpida- dije abrazándola._

_-Tranquila. Poco a poco podrás decírselo._

_-No puedo. Tengo miedo de cómo ella reaccione o que los demás me fastidien con esto.- dije triste._

_-Santana, Britt es tu amiga. No creo que reaccione mal y lo que opine el resto no te debe importar.- trato de tranquilizarme._

_-Tienes razón, pero es muy difícil.-conteste_

_-mira, que te parece si haces otra carta y esta vez le confiesas. De acuerdo?-sonrió._

_-Claro-dije._

_No tome mucha importancia a la clase estaba buscando las palabras exactas que debía colocar en la carta solo faltaba un poco para terminarla. Sonó el timbre, el profesor ya se había retirado. Guardaba mis cosas en mi mochila cuando alguien tomo mi cuaderno._

_-Que tenemos aquí?- dijo Marissa._

_-Devuélvemelo- grite._

_-Una carta de amor, que ahora te las mandas a ti misma-decía entre risas mientras todo el salón nos estaba observando._

_-Que me lo devuelvas- la perseguía para quitarle el cuaderno. _

_-Nose como explicar este sentimiento oculto- Relataba Marissa leyendo mi cuaderno.- te amo más que una amiga Britt..-no termino de decirlo porque la empuje y el cuaderno salió volando._

_-Te dije que lo devuelvas –le grite y luego le tire una cachetada._

_-Santana-me llamo Rachel. _

_La observe y ella señalaba donde se encontraba brittany con el cuaderno en sus manos. Esto no podía estar pasando, no aguante más y salí corriendo del salón. Ya todo el salón lo sabía y Brittany._

_Fin Del Flashback_

* * *

De repente se pregunten de quien es el hijo pues vean el trailer** (ojo solo para los que no sacan quien es padre. Despues no quiero recibir comentarios de ¬¬ ya lo sabia..xD) telly/./c/o/m/6625N Quitenle todos los "/" menos el ultimo.. FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS! LOS QUIERO ...HASTA PRONTO.**


End file.
